Blame Me, Curse Me
by Ginger Sheikah
Summary: "This time she was compliant. Her dainty hands rose to grasp her hood, and she pulled it back with a grace that made her fitting for the title of "Princess."What I saw beneath the shadowy cloak made my breath catch in my throat." -Set during TP- ZeldaXGanondorf


And again, we have another short little fic from my Zelgan phase. I posted a similar version of this several years ago, but it didn't have all the Zelgan in it. So, I present to you, my other Zelda/Ganondorf story! Enjoy and happy reading :)

* * *

The boy had just pierced me through with the cursed blade. My scream of agony and rage rent the air. Not again! How did this reincarnation keep defeating me and stopping me from my goal?

I refused to look into his face and see the smug victory there, so I turned my sight to the only other person who was witnessing my death. Zelda.

Her expression was somber and held hints of what looked like grief. How dare she grieve for me. That silly girl was my long-time adversary, just as much as that Hero with the stupid hat was. Our histories of war spanned across centuries.

In the few seconds that it took for me to stand to my feet, my ailing mind flashed back to the first moment that I met her in this lifetime. I had just been reborn from the darkness that I had been sentenced to…

I had never felt more uncomfortable in my life. The Twilight was so unnatural to my Gerudo skin. At least the cursed Aribter's Grounds where I had been prisoner for so long was at my home in the desert. This dingy, chilly blanket of cloud they called Twilight was like nothing else I ever cared to experience again.

The sky was sickeningly dull and gloomy. Cool air blew into the throne room and I shivered despite my layers of armor and clothing. I preferred a blazing hot sun beating down on my back and warm breezes to this.

I sank deeper into the throne, the one that the Princess Zelda had called her own before I commanded Zant to snatch it from her. It was a little too small for my massive bulk. These Hylians were puny creatures that didn't understand what true power and might were.

With a steady pace, my left hand began to suddenly reverberate with waves of power that were coming from my Triforce. It was sensing another Triforce bearer close by. It was recognizing Wisdom. Zelda was near.

All my past lives knew her. The demon called Ganon, to which I was host, knew her long before I did. I could feel all his memories of her mingling with my own. The last time I had seen Zelda was a century ago. I had slain her father and chased her out of Hyrule. For seven years I searched for her, but she evaded me and learned the ways of the Sheikah. For this I had some respect for her. My culture was made up of fierce, warrior women and for a paltry Princess to learn to fight and be brave like the women I knew made me think her a worthy adversary.

But as soon as I captured her, I knew that she wasn't worthy of the title of Sheik. Zelda was a simpering, frail girl whose only words were, "My Hero will come and destroy you!"

I sealed her in a pink crystal so I wouldn't have to listen to her.

That's the way I saw all Zelda's I encountered. They were just blonde brats who couldn't do anything more than talk about a Hero. No Zelda I met had any backbone or fire in their soul. They were all the same.

Zant's feline-like cry broke my thoughts. I wanted to wrap my hands around his ridiculous throat and strangle that scream right out of him, but it would have to wait until later.

He led an entourage of Shadow Beasts into the throne room. They were useful creatures, but they were dumb and loud like Zant.

He stopped in front of me and bowed so low to the ground that his pointy helmet touched the blue carpet. I looked over his prone figure and past the group of beasts behind him.

In the back was a small form dressed in a black cloak with a hood covering the face. I knew it was she. Behind Zelda was one Shadow beast, making sure that she didn't get away.

"Don't waste your time," I thought to myself as I watched her stand there passively. "She's too helpless to do anything but wail about her precious Hero."

I stood up and towered over Zant, who was still bowing. He would have stayed like that for weeks if I hadn't told him to stand up.

"I see you've brought the Princess to me. Why did you do this, Zant?" I never intended to ask him to bring Zelda to me, so why was she here? I had enough Zelda to last me a lifetime.

Zant stammered some unintelligible nonsense and looked at his feet. My urge to strangle him became stronger.

"WELL?" I thundered. The shadows beasts cringed and Zant trembled. Even the glass in the windows threatened to shatter, but the hooded Princess didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I just wanted to bring you our prisoner, because I thought that you might want to meet her…and decide what is to be done about her." Zant was wringing his gaunt hands and shivering under the ferocity of my glare.

I had met her enough times. Why would I want to meet her again?

"Zant, you and your beasts leave. I want to speak with the Princess alone," I commanded to my servant. Zant bowed and backed away quickly. That fool was terrified of me when I was angry, but he always worshipped the ground I walked on, no matter how I treated him. Good for me, I suppose.

Soon enough, I was standing alone in the room with her. Zelda had still not spoken a word or stirred from her standing position.

"Take off your hood. I want to see you." I had a strange desire to look on the face of my long-time enemy.

However, she didn't obey me. She simply kept standing. I glared at her with the same heat I had done with Zant. "Listen to what I say, whelp!" I threatened with my fist shaking in the air.

"I remember you, Ganondorf," came a demure, calm voice from beneath the cloak. My fist fell slowly to my side.

Zelda continued to speak. "My past lives have met you, even though I have never seen you until now. But I have known of you for a long time. My past has not forgotten you, and it has reminded me of who you are since the day I was born."

What happened to the shrill voice talking about how I would be vanquished? Where had this mature, demure Zelda come from? Perhaps I was dealing with a different kind of girl altogether.

"Trust me, I remember you as well. I probably remember you better than you remember me. Now, take off your hood."

This time she was compliant. Her dainty hands rose to grasp her hood, and she pulled it back with a grace that made her fitting for the title of "Princess."

What I saw beneath the shadowy cloak made my breath catch in my throat.

I was used to the wild, exotic attractiveness of my people. They were dark skinned with blazing red hair and eyes as golden as the sun. To me, that was true beauty. I had always thought that the Hylians, Zelda included, were sickly, pale people. I always saw them as weak and boring compared to the Gerudo.

But not this Zelda. She had a mysterious, elven loveliness to her features. Her hair wasn't as fair as I remembered. It was a soft light brown that was pulled elegantly behind a simple crown. Her expressive eyes were gray blue instead of the harsh, icy sapphire I was used to seeing. I could look into her eyes and almost drown in the depths I saw there. They held limitless intelligence and meaning. Zelda's face was delicately molded into the perfect heart shape and her lips were elegant and inviting…to me at least.

This Zelda was truly exquisite. It was all I could do to keep from staring with my mouth hanging open like a dog.

"You certainly don't look like any Zelda I've ever known," I finally managed to say.

Her face was set into a composed expression and she remarked that I looked just like the memories she had been given by her past lives.

After that we were silent. I wasn't used to this kind of conversation with her. Usually she screeched at me and I shut her up one way or another. Now Zelda stood calmly in front of me and acted as though we were having afternoon tea.

I could sense that she was wise beyond her years. Zelda was an old soul existing in a beautiful girl's body. I suppose that after wielding the Triforce of Wisdom for centuries, one started to be mature after a while.

Then out of the blue, she spoke to me.

"Ganondorf," she said gently. I answered her back all too quickly.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Zelda softly asked with a shade of hurt to her voice.

My heart was struck with remorse and shame, and then anger at feeling such weak emotions. This Princess was unwittingly disarming me with her looks and it was causing a conflict between duty and pleasure…

I had my reasons for trying to take Hyrule. I wanted power. My desire for supremacy had grown beyond just being King of the Gerudo. I wanted to expand my reach to Hyrule, the green, prosperous land so unlike my own sandy, desert Kingdom.

Also, in my heart of hearts, a private place that only I visited and never shared, I desperately wanted a better life for my people. We weren't thieves because it was amusing. We were thieves because we had no other choice.

But now my people were gone. Without a king to protect them and provide them with an heir, they were erased from the face of the earth. My being imprisoned by the Hylains had been the catalyst for the Gerudo's demise.

Now, taking Hyrule was about revenge.

Also, I had a deep lust to own the complete Triforce. Power suited me just fine, but I wanted to master the other two. Then I would be unstoppable.

But the other Triforce pieced had evaded me by finding other, unworthy hosts, such as a boy Hero and a feeble Princess.

Well, maybe a princess who wasn't as feeble as I once believed. I looked at her as she patiently waited an answer and thought that maybe I should give her a reason. But then again, I wasn't obligated to her. I didn't have to say anything to her!

"If you're so smart, then figure it out for yourself. You're the bearer of Wisdom, aren't you?"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed with an air of defeat. "It's because you want more power. I know that much. But, Ganondorf, I know that there is a deeper motive behind your actions. I just want to know why, after hundreds of years of trying, that you won't give up and leave it alone…"

She opened her eyes and seemed to pierce straight into my soul with her gaze. I felt a confused jumble of emotions as I frowned at her. I was irate with her for not being the annoying Zelda that I could handle. Feeling baffled was something I hated. I didn't know how to deal with this placid, mature, wise girl. Part of me would rather have had the bratty Zelda than the tranquil one.

And the way she was making me feel didn't help one bit. Zelda was making my blood boil in more ways than one. I was furious at her for telling me to give up the fight.

But also she was making me want to gather her up in my arms and bring my lips closer to her perfect mouth…

And that made me the angriest out of all. I had never wanted to even touch any Zelda before, so why was she different?

"Zelda, foolish princess," I said through gritted teeth, even though I knew she wasn't a fool at all. "I will never give up trying to take this land from you. It should be mine, and it is NONE of your business why I want it. Don't ever ask again."

Zelda's graceful eyebrows formed into a frown and her lips pursed, but she said nothing. I could see her face grow sad as each second passed.

Suddenly, I threw all of my weight into punching the throne behind me. It cracked down the middle in a single blow. I was disgusted with myself for wanting to reach out and console her. My fingers itched to graze my hand over her porcelain skin. So I destroyed the chair instead. Touching her would have been my downfall, and it would be absurd to comfort my enemy.

I turned around and saw Zelda frozen to the spot with her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes registered shock and tiny hints of fear. I closed my eyes before I could feel the urge to soothe her again.

"ZANT!" I called as loudly as I could. Immediately, the tall Twili was standing by my side.

"Yes, Ganon! What do you need?" he said as he bounced up and down on his feet.

"Take the Princess away. I don't want to see her again," I growled with my hand covering my eyes as though I had a headache.

As I watched my asinine follower lead my lovely adversary from her throne room, I hoped that he would disobey my orders and somehow get her back into my presence.

However, I did see her once more, though not under better circumstances. The next time I saw her, she was a lifeless body that Zant was dragging to my seat on the throne.

And now, here she was, standing next to the Hero of Legend, reveling in yet another victory.

I stood up and groaned out my dying words.

"Do not think this ends here…the history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

I wanted to say more, but I could feel Power slipping from my grasp. The cherished relic that had spent over a hundred years growing to become a part of my soul was now leaving me.

And that was the biggest defeat of all.

I vowed to find it again, as soon as my life left me. These two ignorant Hylains didn't know what powers I possesed. I would come back.

I felt her eyes on me. I could still sense her pity for my demise. In the confines of my deteriorating consciousness, I cursed her.

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, go ahead and hate me. Blame me for all the horrible things that are happening to Hyrule. I know that I am the cause of all your woes, but you and your ancestors have been the cause of all mine as well.

So, hate me, curse me, and blame me. You just don't understand the heart of the King of Evil.


End file.
